Scarlet Darling
by NarutoXHinataPie
Summary: AU. Ino, Konoha's number one gossiper, doesnt know the identity of Sakura's new boyfriend. She asks her again, and gets the reply I want to go to a concert. Whats her secret? The Scarlet Moon concert will reveal it all. [DeiSaku, Deidara x Sakura]


_**A/N**__: VERY IMPORTANT THING: Itachi and Sasuke couldn't be brothers here. Damned, yes, but or else it would be so confusing. Sob sob. And for people who don't know, Akatsuki Leader is named Pain. And Kakuzu isn't in it either…_

_Thanks to Uchida Risa for helping me out with Scarlet Moon. And I'm one day late with this, but it's for _**Darkened Immortal**_'s birthday! Love ya!_

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. If I did, DEIDARA HADNT FUCKING DIED!!**

* * *

"Sakura!"

Ino grabbed her best friend's hand and pulled the pink haired teen back.

"Whoa, easy, my arm is attached to me you know!"

They were standing in school, their group of friends in the corner they always stood.

"When are you going to introduce us to that boyfriend of yours?" Ino asked excited.

"Boyfriend!?" Naruto looked up, shocked. "Sakura-chan, since when-"

"Well, I wasn't really planning on letting you meet him, but if you really want to…" Sakura shrugged and Ino grinned in victory.

"FINALLY! You're dating him for months already and I don't even know his name!"

"If you would the whole school would know, moron." Sakura said sweat dropping. Sasuke eyed them while Naruto laughed.

"She's right, you know."

"Shut up, loud mouth!" Ino yelled at Naruto, and then turned back to Sakura. "So?!"

"I feel like going to a concert." Sakura suddenly changed subjects. "Who wants to go with me?"

Ino stared at her like she had forced the blond to eat a spider.

"HELLO! We were talking about your boyfriend!!"

"I'll tell you after the concert, I promise. Who wants to come with me to Scarlet Moon? Ino? Sasuke?"

"Scarlet Moon? Also known as Akatsuki?" Sasuke smirked. "You could never pay for a ticket. You aren't asking me to come so I can pay, can you?"

"No no, I'll pay for everyone who wants to come." Sakura grinned, seeing Sasuke's surprised face. "From our friends, that is. Naruto, you're coming right?"

"Of course!!" Naruto grinned one big time. "Thanks so much Sakura-chan!"

"If you want to thank me, pick up the courage to ask Hinata out." Sakura replied. She turned to Ino. "Well?"

"You can never afford tickets to Scarlet Moon." Ino said shocked. "Are you sure that-"

"Are you coming or what?"

"Okay, okay!" She shook her head, sighing.

* * *

"OH MY GOD SAKURA! NO WAY!"

It was the next day that Sakura slammed down 9 tickets to Scarlet Moon in Ino's hand. And not just ordinary tickets. Tickets including a _backstage pass_.

"I'm going to meet Itachi!!!" Ino squealed, hugging her backstage pass.

"Are you crazy!? We'll meet Hidan!!" Ten-Ten cheered. Sakura sighed.

"Okay, there's a ticket for me, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba." She said. "I know that Shino, Lee and Chouji aren't any Scarlet Moon fans at all, so I didn't get any for you. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Sakura." Chouji paused eating for a moment and smiled. "Thank you for thinking about us anyway."

"T- these tickets are exactly in front of the podium…!" Hinata said amazed when Ino handed the tickets plus pass out. "S-Sakura, how did you a-afford these?"

Sakura just smiled.

"You didn't steal them, did you?" Shikamaru asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm not as low as Ten-Ten." Sakura replied coolly. All eyes went to Ten-Ten.

"It was only once!" She protested. "I was out of black nail polish and my mom wouldn't borrow me any money!"

"We'll go there by bicycle, okay?" Sakura said. "If everyone is at my house at 6 PM that evening, then we can go there together."

"We owe you big time, Sakura." Kiba said, looking at the tickets as if checking they were real. "Big time."

"Of course not." Sakura smiled. "You owe Ino."

* * *

"**Ten more minutes, guys.**"

"Thanks." The orange haired bandleader, known as Pain, waved away the man and turned to the other males. "Everyone almost ready?"

The guy who played the drums, Hidan, sniggered. "It seems like our girl is getting nervous."

"Stop calling me a girl, or I'll rip your head off, hm!" The guitar player Deidara said angered, and threw his eyeliner at Hidan.

"Stop throwing with make-up." Pain sighed and played a little with one of the many rings in his ear. "Deidara, is something bothering you?"

"Just a little nervous, Leader." He replied, and stood up.

"Nervous?" Zetsu, who had been cleaning his guitar, looked up. "Since when is _Deidara_ nervous?"

The blond shifted a little in his chair.

"I know." Kisame grinned. "There's coming someone special to you watching, aye?"

Deidara turned red, the perfect answer to Kisame's question.

"A girl?" Tobi asked while running his hand through his pitch-black hair. "Who?"

"**Five more minutes!**"

Itachi walked by with a box, and everyone picked up a scarf from it: Black, with red clouds.

Except for Zetsu, Sasori and Hidan, everyone tied it around his forehead. Zetsu, Sasori and Hidan tied it around their neck. They always wore them at every concert, and would toss them into the public when having done their last song.

"Where is she sitting?" Sasori asked Deidara. "I suppose you gave her tickets?"

"Well… Yes. Best tickets in the place, hm."

"Right in front of us?" Zetsu asked.

"**Two more minutes!**"

"We're coming!!" Hidan yelled annoyed.

"Deidara, you'll do fine." Pain said. "Let her see how awesome Scarlet Moon is."

Deidara smirked.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

The crowd went wild when their favourite band came on stage. Sakura and her friends were practically standing _right in front of the stage_.

They had the most expensive tickets along some other groups, and not far behind them were placed fences, so that the other fans wouldn't squash them to death.

"Hello Konoha!" Pain called into the microphone.

He grinned as everyone cheered and screamed. Behind him, everyone got in their positions: Itachi taking another microphone since he and Pain were the singers, Hidan settled behind the drums and Deidara and Zetsu got ready with their guitars, Kisame and Sasori took place behind their synthesizers as Tobi took the bass.

Even Hinata was yelling like mad for Scarlet Moon. Sakura smiled happily when noticing. Her friends seemed happier then ever.

"Are you ready!?" Pain yelled.

The crowd probably couldn't scream a louder yes then they did that moment. Ino was almost squashing Shikamaru's hand off in delight.

Deidara took a step forward and began the intro on his guitar. Everyone yelled noticing the song – Wings of a Butterfly.

(A/N: _**Itachi like this, **__Pain like this, __**Both like this**_)

"_**Heaven ablaze in our eyes  
We're standing still in time  
The blood on my hands is the wine  
We offer as sacrifice**_"

Pain and Itachi's voices together sounded like they came straight out of heaven. Several girls fainted and Neji was just in time to catch Ten-Ten.

"_**Come on and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul - my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul**_"

Again, Deidara's guitar sounded loudly over the rest, this time joined with Zetsu's and Ino was _sure_ she saw Deidara glancing in their direction.

"_**This endless mercy mile  
We're crawling side by side  
With hell freezing over in our eyes  
Gods kneel before our crime**_

_**Come on and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul - my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your **__**soul---**_"

Itachi held the last note as Pain continued slightly softer with the text.

"_Rip out the wings of a butterfly_  
_**Don't let go---**_  
_Rip out the wings of a butterfly__  
__**For your soul**_"

Again Ino saw Deidara looking over at them. At the very person next to her. … At Sakura.

"_**Come on and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul - my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
**__**For your soul---**_

_Rip out the wings of a butterfly__**  
Don't let go---  
**__Rip out the wings of a butterfly__**  
**__**For your soul**_

__

* * *

"They'll be here any moment now." Ino said again.

"If you say that again, I'll kill you." Neji muttered angry, and Ten-Ten laughed. She played happily with the scarf in her hands.

"I can't believe I'm holding what Hidan had around his neck." She said delighted.

Ino wasn't surprised Sakura was holding Deidara's scarf.

"That Deidara guy couldn't take his eyes off of you, you know that?" She said against Sakura. The pink haired girl smirked.

"Yah, I know."

Suddenly, everyone went very quiet and stared at Sakura.

"You aren't going to tell me-" Ino started, but stopped talking when a hand took a hold on her shoulder.

"You're the one who robbed our backstage passes, aren't you?" Itachi said calmly.

"Oh. My. God." Ino stared at the famous male beside her. Then, she smiled widely and held up a scarf. "I caught it!"

"Actually, you didn't." Grinning, Hidan came up next to Itachi. "You jumped at that poor girl who caught it. I think she's in the hospital now."

Ino laughed nervously.

Slowly, all the other Scarlet Moon males joined the group. They were all very nice, even though some were a little unsocial. Only Deidara wasn't there yet.

"Deidara-kun!" Sakura suddenly squealed. Everyone turned around seeing Deidara catch Sakura in his arms. The actual shock came when they started kissing.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto's jaw was on the floor as he watched them.

"So this is the girl…" Sasori muttered quietly.

Finally, Sakura and Deidara walked up to the others.

"Um, Ino… My boyfriend." Sakura said, laughing slightly.

Everyone was very quiet before Ino finally spoke again.

"Can I have your autograph…?"

* * *

_Song: HIM – Wings of a Butterfly_

_I hope you liked! x3 Please review. You know you want to._

_xxx NarutoxHinataPie._


End file.
